I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me
by debbiecullen23
Summary: Hermione,Ginny,Luna,Pansy y Cho, 5 chicas, UN solo problema... No ven lo hermosas que son. Podra Reginald, un espejo magico, ayudarlas a abrir sus ojos?
1. Espejito, espejito

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

><p>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<p>

El Sol, como un niño curioso, se asomaba por las ventanas de la habitaciόn de las chicas de sexto año de la Torre de Gryffyndor. Hermione abriό los ojos con pesadez al no soportar la claridad que había en el lugar. Se sentό en el colchόn y comenzό a ver su alrededor. El cuarto era un desastre, piezas de ropa estaban tiradas por todo el lugar y había un fuerte olor a Whisky de Fuego y Cerveza de Mantequilla, debido a la celebraciόn del día anterior por el primer partido de Quidditch ganado. En el resto de las camas, sus compañeras dormían, lo más seguro se levantaran tarde al ser un domingo.

Hermione colocό sus zapatos en sus pies, se levantό, corriό las cortinas de su cama y se dirigiό al baño. Al pasar por la cama de Lavander, recordό lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran debido a las lágrimas al recordar con dolor y sufrimiento la traiciόn de Ron. La castaña acelerό el paso para que nadie viera las traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y se encerrό en el baño. Aún la imagen estaba fresca en su mente. Hermione recordaba perfectamente como el beso entre Ron y Lavander en la Sala Común había ocasionado que su corazόn se partiera en pedazos. Esa noche, ella llorό hasta que sus ojos se secaron y el cansancio la venciό. La chica secό las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con la manga de su camisόn y decidiό salir del baño para dormir un poco más. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchό voces que provenían del dormitorio. Al parecer Parvati y Lavander se habían levantado. Hermione abriό un poco la puerta para poder escuchar lo que sus compañeras de cuarto conversaban. La realidad era que ella no era una chica de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero como dice un famoso dicho muggle: "la curiosidad matό al gato", Hermione decidiό escuchar lo que ambas chicas hablaban.

-Lavander, ¿puedes explicar el beso entre tú y Ron?- preguntό Parvati con emociόn a su amiga. Lavander comenzό a reír con su tono de campanillas y su rostro se tornό rosado. Hermione se tensό al escuchar que hablaban de su amor secreto y a su vez, su pesadilla personal.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Ron me mirό, yo lo miré, el se acercό, yo me acerqué y luego yo lo besé.- Parvati soltό un grito de emociόn y comenzό a saltar. Lavander la acompañό y ambas comenzaron a gritar y a celebrar que lo que tanto anhelaba Lavander se había hecho realidad.

-Tenemos que bajar la voz Lavander, no queremos que "La rata de biblioteca Granger" nos escuche.- Lavander asintiό. Hermione, escondida en el baño sintiό una punzada de dolor al escuchar como la llamaron. La realidad era que apesar de que Hermione no era amiga de ambas chicas, las consideraba como sus compañeras y creía que ambas se merecían un respeto.

-Me importa muy poco si Granger nos escucha.-espetό Lavander cruzandose de brazos y dando un golpe al suelo de madera con su pie.

-Lavander no seas tan cruel, recuerda que tu Ron es el amor imposible de ella.- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír con frialdad. Hermione se sentía impotente al no tener el valor de enfrentarse a ese par de arpías. Por otro lado, se sentía miserable al ser tan obvia y que todos supieran de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, menos el pelirrojo mismo.

-Es increíble, ¿cόmo ella puede siquiera pensar que mi Ro-Ro se fijaría en ella? Ella es una mosquita muerta.- Parvati asintiό en apoyo.- ¿Haz visto su cabello? Juraría que las escobas que utiliza Filch para limpiar los pasillos tienen mejor aspecto que su cabello.- Hermione instintivamente llevό su mano a su desordenado cabello.

-¿Qué me dices del color de su piel? Es más blanca que la nieve, es tan palida.- Hermione mirό sus manos observando que lo que Parvati había dicho era verdad.

-¿Haz visto su cuerpo? La chica es más plana que un pergamino. Sin mencionar que la ropa que utiliza no resalta absolutamente nada de su pobre figura. Ella no es competencia para mi. Ella jamás podrá competir con mi cabello, ojos o figura. Ella es un esperpento. Con ese aspecto, ¿quién sería tan loco como para interesarse por ella?-preguntό Lavander con aires de superioridad. Parvati reía mientras que Hermione se sentía cada vez más destruida.

- Aunque pensandolo bien Lavander, Victor Krum se interesό en ella.- la expresiόn de Lavander se transformό de felicidad a enojo.

-No seas tonta Parvati, es obvio que usό algún Filtro Amoroso. ¿De qué otra forma Victor Krum se fijaría en ella?- Parvati negό.- Voy a dormir una hora más, lo más seguro mi Ro-Ro esté durmiendo y soñando conmigo.- la rubia se dirigiό a su cama y se acostό.

-Bien, creo que hare lo mismo, solo espero que Seamus sea el que esté soñando conmigo.-dijo Parvati con tono risueño mientras que se acomodaba en la cama que estaba junto a la de Lavander.

Hermione cerrό la puerta sin hacer ruido para que Lavander y Parvati no se enteraran que ella había escuchado la conversaciόn La chica se sentía furiosa. ¿Quiénes eran Parvati y Lavander para hablar así de ella? Nadie. Hermione comenzό a caminar por el baño tratando de controlar la ganas de depertar a ambas chica con un chorro de agua fría. Al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo completo y ver su reflejo se detuvo. El espejo le devolvía su realidad. Hermione colocό una mano en su desordenado cabello mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su rostro. La chica se miraba detenidamente, poco a poco su frustraciόn iba aumentando.

-Lavander y Parvati tienen razόn. Con este aspecto, Ron jamás se fijaría en mi. Soy horrible.- dijo esta mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntό una voz misteriosa. Hermione se girό bucando de donde provenía dicha voz.- Enderezate muchachita, que estoy frente a tí- Hermione obedeciό la voz y se encontrό nuevamente frente a el espejo.

-Debo estar volviendome loca.-

-Creo que sí.-Hermione soltό un pequeño grito al ver quien le hablό.- Baja la voz muchachita. ¿Quiéres que descubran que escuchaste su conversaciόn?- Hermione miraba abosorta el espejo.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?-

-No… es solo que, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Si no fuera porque existe la magia, no creería lo que estoy viendo.- la risa del desconocido llenό todo el sitio.

-¿Nunca habías visto un espejo que te hablara chiquilla?-Hermione negό. Se le hacía difícil creer que el espejo que antes mostraba su aspecto tuviese un rostro con ojos, naríz y boca. El espejo se parecía al que la bruja malvada de Blancanieves, cuento muggle que sus padres siempre le contaban antes de dormir, usaba para verser y preguntar quién era la más hermosa en todo el reino.

-¿Qué eres exactamente?-preguntό la castaña con curiosidad.

-Algunos dicen que un espejo chiflado, otros que soy producto de la imaginaciόn de muchos, pero yo digo que soy Reginald, el espejo mágico.- el espejo sonriό ampliamente.

-Un placer conocerte Reginald. Soy Herm…-

-Hermione Granger, lo sé. Llevas años parandote frente a mi y esta es la primera vez que me muestro ante tí.- Hermione asintiό algo asustada. ¿Esa cosa la veía desde hace años? Era algo escalofriante.- ¿Me vas a contar la razόn por la que dijiste que eras horrible?-preguntό Reginald con voz seria.

-¿Debo contarte?-el espejo asintiό ante la pregunta de la castaña.

-Ese es mi trabajo.- Hermione dudo por varios segundos pero luego se convenciό de que no era tan mala idea.

-Dije que era horrible porque es la verdad.- Reginald enarcό una ceja y negό enojado.

-¿Lo dices porque es la verdad o porque Parvati y Lavander lo dijeron?-Hermione comenzό a tartamudear no sabiendo que contestar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ellas tienen razόn. Parezco una banshee.- el espejo soltό una sonora carcajada.- ¿De qué te ries Reginald? ¿Te diste cuenta que ellas tienen razόn?-

-Claro que no jovencita. Me río por lo tonta que estas siendo al no ver la realidad. No eres horrible. Eres una chica muy hermosa.- Hermione lo mirό insόlita.

-¿Estas ciego? Yo creo que la edad te esta afectando Reginald, necesitas anteojos.-

-Que ocurrencias muchachita. Soy un espejo algo antiguo pero tengo una vista excelente.-Hermione negό.- ¿Porqué te niegas a ver la verdad?-

-No me niego a ver la verdad, tan solo soy realista.-

-¿Realista o Ignorante? Yo diría que ignorante.- Hermione se girό y le diό la espalda al espejo. Reginald ya la estaba enojando. La castaña se girό a enfrentar a Reginald.

-Yo digo que soy realista. ¿Haz visto mi cabello? Parece comida para alimentar unicornios. Sin mencionar que esta encrespado. Es horrible. Mi cuerpo no es proporcionado, soy plana. Mi piel es demasiado blanca… soy horrible-

-¿Porqué ustedes las mujeres se complican tanto la vida? Son tan inconformes, si tienen el cabello rizado, lo quieren lacio, si lo tienen lacio, lo quieren rizado. Sin son delgadas, quieren más curvas, si tienen curvas, quieren ser delgadas. Si son muy blancas, quieren ser más oscuras, si son oscuras, quieren ser blancas. ¿Porqué demonios no se aceptan como son? - Hermione negό sorprendida. Tantos años sabiendo la respuesta a todo hasta hoy. Ella no sabía porque no podia sacar algo hermoso en ella.

-Talvez es porque queremos vernos diferentes. No despertar y toparnos con lo mismo cada día.- el espejo asintiό en apoyo.

-Los cambios no estan mal, se necesitan de vez en cuando. Lo malo es hacer muchos cambios porque no estamos conformes o mejor dicho, hacer los cambios porque otros no estén conformes con lo que ven.-

-Entiendo perfectamente Reginald, pero hay que ser realistas, no soy una belleza.- Reginald negό.

-Debes empezar a verte como realmente eres Hermione. ¡Mírate! ¿Dices que tu cabello no es hemoso? Yo digo que el color de tu cabello es muy bonito. ¿Dices que tu cuerpo es muy plano? Yo digo que tu cuerpo es perfecto para tí, tienes lo suficiente. ¿Dices que tu tono de piel es muy blanco? Yo digo que tienes un tono de piel muy bonito, parecido al de las muñecas de Porcelana, sin mencionar que tus ojos son divinos.- Reginald desapareciό varios segundos para que Hermione se observara.

-Pero Lavander y Parvati dijeron…-

-¡Por Merlín! ¿No eres la más inteligente de tu curso?- Hermione asintiό.- No lo pareces chiquilla. Lavander y Parvati no son nadie para decir si te ves bien o mal. ¿Ellas son perfectas? ¡NO! Nadie lo es.-

-Ellas no son perfectas pero si son hermosas.- Reginald rodό sus ojos.

-Aplícate la regla a tí tambien. No eres perfecta pero eres hermosa.- Hermione negό.- Merlín dame sabiduría, porque si me llegas dar fuerza, me salgo del espejo y la mato. ¿Sabes?, ahí donde ves a Parvati, con su hermoso tono de piel y su largo, brilloso y oscuro cabello, ella tiene sus defectos, tiene una naríz demasiado grande para su rostro y tiene unos pies enormes.-Hermione abriό sus ojos sorpendida.

-¿Cόmo sabes eso?-

-¿Se te olvida quién soy? Ella se pasa un buen rato frente a mi quejandose de no conseguir zapatos y por no saber el hechizo que le pueda empequeñcer su nariz.-Hermione riό por unos segundo pero luego se detuvo.- Por otro lado está Lavander. Esa rubia de bonito cabello y ojos claros tiene sus defectos bien escondidos. ¿Sabías que ella utiliza un hechizo para que sus rizos no se despeinen en la noche?-Hermione negό.- Pues ya lo sabes. Además se pasa quejando que está engordando y no cabe en sus pantalones. Todo lo que come se le va al trasero.- Hermione riό con más ganas todavía.

-Pobresita… -

-Ahora, te hago esta pregunta. ¿Ellas se consideran horrible por estos defectos?- Hermione negό.- Entonces, ¿porqué te consideras horrible? Tus defectos te hacen una encantadora joven Hermione.-

-Pero el problema es que no todos encuentran mis defectos encantadores.-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes cierto?-la castaña negό frustrada.- ¡Qué importa lo que ellos encuentran encantador o no! Si te amas, aceptas y aprecias por como eres, tu verdadera belleza saldrá a la luz y tu podras verla. De esta manera, lo demás podrán apreciarte mejor y ver lo hermosa que eres tanto en el exterior, como en el interior.-

-¿Lo que estas diciendo es que si me veo como realmente soy, los demás me verán de igual y además, la opiniόn negativa de ellos, amenos que sea constructiva, no importa?-

-¡Bingo! ¡Un premio para ella!-gritό Reginald con emociόn.- Alfín lo entendiste chiquilla.-

-Creo que sí.-contesto Hermione emocionada. Su rostro era de felicidad y su sonrisa era la viva prueba de ello.

-Jamás te había visto tan sonriente Hermione. Tienes una Hermosa sonrisa.-

-Gracias Reginald. Gracias por todo…-Hermione estaba radiante pero como siempre pasaba, su mente la traicionaba. Todo lo que había dialogado con Reginald no la ayudaba con su corazόn roto. Poco a poco su expresiόn volviό a ser triste.

-¿Ahora qué te ocurre?- Hermione negό.-Hermione, a mi no me engañas.-

-¡Bien! Lo que ocurre es que ahi un chico…- Reginald puso cara de ínteres.

-¿Cόmo se llama?-preguntό el espejo con cierto tono de curiosidad.

-Ron…-

-¿El pelirrojo de sexto año?-preguntό con incredulidad Reginald.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?-Reginald negό.

-Solo sé de el por lo que mi amiga, Eleonora, el espejo que se encuentra en el dormitorio de los chicos, me ha hablado y por otra persona que no te puedo decir.- Hermione lo mirό confundida.- Es confidencial Hermione.-

-Bien, no importa. El punto es que el está con Lavander.- Reginald abriό su boca en una perfecta o.

-¿Con Lavander? Hasta que alfín lo consiguiό.- Hemione lo mirό incrédula.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Reginald asintiό con pesar.

-Ya que lo sabes, no entiendo porque debo mantener silencio. Lavander lleva varios meses detrás del pelirrojo. La insolente chica creía que yo era el Espejo de Oesed o algo por el estilo ya que se pasaba un buen rato hablandome como si yo fuera el tonto pelirrojo. Sin mencionar que sentía cellos de tí por siempre estar junto a él.- Hermione mirό sorprendida al espejo.

-¿Lavander sentía celos de mí?-el espejo asintiό.

-No lo puedo creer… no tiene sentido que ella sienta celos.-

-¿Hermione, se te olvidό todo lo que hablamos?-la castaña negό.- Eres una digna competidora para Lavander. Tienes la belleza, inteligencia (algo que Lavander necesita urgentemente.) y lo más importante, tienes un inmenso corazόn.- Hermione sonriό agradecida.- Ahora bien, si el tonto y ciego de Ron no vé eso, el que tiene un problema serio es él, no tú. Recuerda que el cielo es inmenso y está lleno de muchas lechuzas dispuestas a estar contigo.-

-¿Lechuzas?-preguntό Hermione tratando de controlar la risa.

-Hermione, no soy Dumbledore que vé una roca y se inspira con frases filosόficas.-Hermione negό sonriente.- Creo que mi trabajo aquí ya terminό.-

-¿Ya te vas?-Reginald asintiό.

-Tengo que subirle la moral a otras chicas en este colegio.-

-En ese caso, no te entretengo más. Un millόn de gracias Reginald. Tus sabias palabras me ayudaron mucho.- Reginald sonriό ampliamente.

-Me alegra que mis palabras te abrieran los ojos. Siempre que me necesites tan solo párate frente a mí y dices mi nombre. Así de sencillo.-

-Claro, lo tomaré en cuenta.- Reginald asintiό.

-Antes de irme, te quiero dar un ultimo consejo: Si Ron sabe apreciar lo que tiene en frente, tarde o temprano, volverá a ti. Eso te lo aseguro. Bien, ahora si, me voy. Adiόs Hermione, recuerda siempre que eres especial justo de la manera que eres.- luego de estas palabras, el rostro de Reginald desapareciό.

Hermione sonrio con alegría. Ni Lavander, ni Parvati, ni Ron iban a dictar como ella se sintiera respecto a ella misma. Ella era única y solo las personas que la aceptaran con sus defectos y virtudes merecían su respeto y admiraciόn. Hermione comenzό a verse en el espejo y sonriό ampliamente.

-Soy hermosa justo como soy. Nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opiniόn.-

La castaña se peinό el cabello, limpiό sus dientes y su rostro, buscό ropa cόmoda y saliό de su escondite para hacerle sentir al mundo entero que ella era especial y merecía ser felíz.

**_I'm no beauty queen,_**

**_I'm just beautiful me..._**

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

jejeje aqui yo con una idea algo alocada xD

Debo admitir que este fic lo hago para tocar varios temas relacionados a la autoestima...

Me gustaria que me dieran su opinion y que cuenten si han pasado por dicha experiencia...

Espero que les haya gustado! :DD

-Debbie!


	2. Muñequita de todos, juguetito de nadie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

><p>t's like a work of art<br>That never gets to see the light  
>Keep you beneath the stars<p>

Won't let you touch the sky

_"Eres una cualquiera Ginebra…", "¿No crees que cambias muy rapido de novio?", "Nos dijeron que sales con 5 chicos a la vez." _Cada palabra que retumbaba en su cabeza le hacían sentir miserable. Ese tipo de frases hacían que Ginebra Weasley odiara ser como era, tan débil como para ponerle un alto a los rumores que corrían. Habían transcurrido semanas desde que había escuchado esas palabras pero sabía que a sus espaldas, muchos las repetían.

Ginny se encontraba recostada en el sillόn que estaba frente a la chimenea apagada de la Sala Común de Griffyndor con Dean Thomas a su lado. Llevaba varios meses saliendo con él, pero apesar de que sentía mucho cariño hacia él, no sentía amor. Ambos jovenes tenían la mirada perdida en la nada, Dean soñando con un mundo, en el que la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado era su Sol y Ginny pensando sobre sus acciones y errores. El joven de piel achocolatada miraba tiernamente a su doncella, la pelirroja leyό lo que los ojos de su amado pedían a gritos: un beso. Ginny acortό la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos y junto sus delicados labios con los de él. Cualquier chica en la posiciόn de Ginny cerraría sus ojos para hacer del momento uno mágico, Ginny en cambio, los mantenía abiertos, otra chica en su lugar movería sus labios al compás de los labios de su compañero, Ginny mantenía sus labios inmόviles, otra chica en su lugar, rogaría porque el momento durara para siempre, Ginny en cambio, rogaba que el tiempo pasara volando para poder terminar con ese beso que le recordaba lo miserable y poca mujer que era. Dean se separό lentamente y sonriό con nostalgia. Ginny tan solo bajό su mirada al suelo. Dean levantό la barbilla de la pelirroja y la mirό dulcemente, sus ojos derretían hasta la más fría de las almas, excepto la de Ginny.

-Te amo Ginebra…-pronunciό el chico con ternura. Ginny no sabía que decir, ¿ser sincera y decirle lo que en realidad le ocurría? o ¿mentir?. Para acabar de complicar la situaciόn, acababa de entrar cierto chico que le arrancaba suspiros a la pelirroja y era el verdadero amor de ésta.-¿Gin? ¿Qué piensas sobre el hecho de que te amo?- preguntό Dean con desesperaciόn. Ginny mirό disimuladamente a Harry, que en ese preciso instante, pasaba cerca del sillόn donde ella se encontraba sentada. Por unos segundos, los ojos chocolates de la chica se encontraron con los verdes del chico. Harry al darse cuenta de que su amada pelirroja lo había pescado infraganti, mirό hacia otro lado, acto que Ginny interpreto como un rechazo de parte de él.

-Yo tambien…-dijo Ginny a Dean.

-Claro que tambien me amas preciosa.- Ginny sonriό sin ganas y se levantό del sillόn.- Hey, ¿para dόnde vas?-

-Voy al dormitorio… no me siento muy bien que digamos.- el chico asintiό.

-Bien, en ese caso sube.-Ginny se girό y se dirigiό a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Ginny cerrό la puerta de golpe y corriό hacia su cama. La chica undiό su rostro en la almohada y rompiό a llorar. Ella se sentía mal por no amar a Dean, se sentía mal porque ella sabía que él sí la quería y ella quería otro.

-¿Por quién lloras Weasley?- la pelirroja levantό su rostro y se encontrό con la fría mirada de Romilda Vaine en el marco de la puerta del baño.- ¿Por quién es esta vez? ¿Dean Thomas?, ¿Michael Corner?, ¿Neville Longbotton?, ¿Colin Creevey? O talvez… ¿Harry Potter?- Ginny mirό con odio a su compañera de cuarto.

-Dejame en paz Vaine.-escupiό con desprecio la pelirroja.

-Sabes que digo la verdad. Eres una cualquiera que un día está con uno y al otro día estas con otro. ¿Sabes que dicen de tí? Dicen que te revuelcas en las camas de todo el equipo de Quidditch. Eres una ramera Weasley…- Ginny mirό con incredulidad a la chica.- Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Nadie te quiere en realidad, acepta que ellos están contigo por tener cara linda y buen cuerpo.-

-¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras Vaine!- Ginny tomό su varita y apuntό a su atacante.- Más te vale que te largues en este instante, porque si no lo haces, no respondo.- Vaine sonriό burlonamente y se acercό a la salida.

-Tras de ramera, loca. Eres increible Weasley…-

-¡Fuera!-gritό la pequeña Weasley lanzando un feroz hechizo de Mocomuerciélago a su compañera de cuarto. Romilda esquivό el hechizo y bajό corriendo las escaleras. Ginny se tirό a su cama y gritό a su almohada con furia y enojo.

La reputaciόn de la pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo en esos precisos momentos. Una reputaciόn que ella no había causado. Hermione le decía que no escuchara los rumores y viviera su vida, Ginny lo intentaba, pero ya la situaciόn se estaba saliendo de control. Ginny se levantό de su cama y se dirigiό al baño. La chica se parό frente al espejo, las palabras de Vaine retumbaban en su cabeza: _"¿Por quién lloras Weasley?, ¿Por quién es esta vez? ¿Dean Thomas?, ¿Michael Corner?, ¿Neville Longbotton?, ¿Colin Creevey? O talvez… ¿Harry Potter?, eres una cualquiera, **dicen** que te revuelcas en las camas de todo el equipo de Quidditch. Eres una ramera Weasley…, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Nadie te quiere en realidad, acepta que ellos están contigo por tener cara linda y buen cuerpo."_

-Romilda tiene razόn, tan solo soy cara bonita y bonito cuerpo, soy una ramera por conocer a otros chicos y estar con Dean, mientras que pienso en Harry…-

-Eso no te hace una ramera, tan solo estas confundida.- Ginny abriό sus ojos como plato al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién eres y qué haces ahí atrapado?-preguntό Ginny al espejo.

-En primer lugar, ¿qué lenguaje es ese para tan hermosa doncella? En segundo lugar, soy Reginald: "El espejo mágico", Regi para los cuates y en tercer lugar, estoy aquí atrapado por niñatas como tú que no ven claramente la realidad.- Ginny negό.

-¿De qué realidad hablas?-preguntό la Pelirroja.

-No tengo permitido decirte, tú sola lo tienes que descubrir.-

-No se de que hablas…-Reginald suspirό con pesadez.

-En ese caso, hay que empezar por identificar tu problema.- Ginny enarcό una ceja confundida.- A ver, ¿qué te ocurriό?-Ginny negό. Reginald no era tonto, sabía que la chica no sería fácil de convencer.- Sé que no confías en mi, pero ten en cuenta que puede que yo sea la única persona en estos momentos que no te va a juzgar.-

-Tan pronto como te diga mi problema me vas a juzgar.- Reginald negό incrédulo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Ginny pareciό dudar pero no hablό.- Aunque no lo creas, yo fuy juzgado severamente hace unos años atrás.-

-¿Cόmo pueden juzgar a un espejo como tú? Tan solo eres… un espejo.- Reginald suspirό con pesadez, de pronto, su radiante sonrísa desapareciό y en su lugar dejό una sombría mirada cargada de dolor.

-Si, como bien dices, soy un espejo, pero años atrás era un humano de carne y hueso como tú.- la pelirroja mirό incrédula al espejo. - Hace varios años, más de los que te puedas imaginar, yo era un hombre muy sabio y muchas decían que atractivo. Esas dos características, me hacían un hechizero llamativo y muy conocido. Había una chica que estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo estaba concentrado en seguir creciendo en el mundo mágico, no tenía tiempo para relaciones ni chicas.-

-¿Cero vida amorosa?-preguntό Ginny enarcando su ceja. Reginald asintiό.

-No necesitaba tener a una mujer berrinchuda a mi lado, era joven, tenía metas y sueños que cumplir. Bien como te decía, esa chica se obsesionό conmigo, me rogaba que estuviera con ella, yo no le decía nada, pero a lo largo del tiempo, me cansé de su actitud. Hablé con ella y de la manera más suave y sutil le dejé saber lo que pensaba y sentía.-

-¿Cόmo se lo tomό ella?-preguntό con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Digamos que no muy bien. En venganza por lo que le había hecho, comenzό a decir que yo la había usado, que la había utilizado como un juguete y que luego le había dicho que no servía para nada.- Ginny lo mirό sorprendida.- Cada vez las mentiras seguían creciendo y un día, la madre de la chica, me hechizό y me dejό encerrado en este espejo por el resto de la eternidad.-

-¿Porqué no te defendiste Reginald?-

-Lo intente… Pero nadie me creyό. La verdad es que yo de por sí tenía una apariencia vanidosa, pero la verdad no era así. El punto es que nadie me creyό, me insultaron y luego me encerraron en este espejo.- la expresiόn de Reginald estaba llena de dolor. Ginny mirό apenada al espejo frente a ella y tocό delicadamente el cristal que los separaba.

-Lo siento tanto Reginald…-

-No sientas pena por mi jovencita, estoy cansado de que sientan pena por algo que no vale la pena. A lo largo del tiempo, me he acostumbrado a vivir en este espejo y me siento mejor luego de haber llegado a Hogwarts.- Ginny estaba algo consternada. Reginald estaba en Hogwarts, ¿porqué no le brindaban la ayuda que el necesitaba?

-Reginald, ¿le has pedido ayuda a Dumbledore?- Reginald negό.

-No hizo falta que le pidiera ayuda a Dumbledore, el me la brindό desde el primer momento en que pisό este castillo, no como director, no como profesor, el me brindό su ayuda cuando era un simple joven de 15 años. En ese momento, Dumbledore necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y yo lo ayudé. El ofreciό sacarme de este espejo, pero gracias a él, descubrí mi verdadera vocaciόn en esta vida y decidí quedarme en el espejo.-

-¿Cuál es tu vocaciόn en esta vida Reginald?-preguntό Ginny con curiosidad.

-Ayudar a las personas en cualquier aspecto.- Reginald sonriό ampliamente.- Por esta razόn, es que quiero que me cuentes, ¿qué te está ocurriendo para que te consideres algo que no eres?- Ginny suspirό pesadamente, ella sabía que Reginald la podia ayudar.

- Soy una ramera Reginald.- el espejo enarcό una ceja.-No me mires así, es la verdad.-

-Aja, ¿porqué es la verdad?-

-Porque todo el mundo lo dice.- Reginald comenzό a reir.

-Esto es increible. Ginny, ¿tú te consideras una ramera? ¿Tus actos son de una ramera?- la pelirroja negό.-Entonces, ¿qué importa lo que digan los demás?-

-Importa porque tienen razόn. Soy una mala persona por…-

-¿Por haber estado con Michael Corner y luego irte con Dean Thomas? ¿O por besarte con Dean Thomas mientras piensas en Harry Potter?- Ginny mirό incrédula al espejo.

-¿Cόmo sabes eso?-

-Los rumores corren…- Ginny hizo un puchero de frustraciόn y enojo.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-

-¿Ahora vez a lo que me refiero yo? Yo en ningún momento he creído eso.- Ginny negό frustrada.- Mira, tienes que aceptar una cosa, eres joven y tus hormonas son nargles con torsopolos cerca de un ramillete de muérdago.-

-¿Conoces a Luna?-

-Sí y deberías escuchar más a menudo lo que esa chica dice, es facinante.-Ginny abriό su boca para continuar hablando sobre Luna pero Reginald la detuvo.- No me cambies el tema Ginny. Como decía, eres joven, estas explorando nuevas cosas. Lo de Michael Corner, no es gran cosa, lo más seguro fue una ilusiόn.-Ginny asintiό.- Lo de Dean y Harry no es nada malo. Es natural que a tu edad te sientas confundida. Ahora, no estas engañando a Dean con Harry, ¿cierto?-

-Cierto. Creo que Harry no sabe que es mi amor platόnico desde pequeña.-

-En ese caso, no hay motivo porque preocuparse por los rumores de las personas. Ellos lo que quieren es aprovecharse de las debilidades de otros para tomar ventaja sobre ellos. Eres una maravillosa persona Ginny, ellos solo tienen envidia.-

-¿Tu crees?-Reginald asintiό.- Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer con Dean?-

-¿Sientes algo por él?-Ginny pareciό dudar varios segundos.

-Lo quiero, siento cariño hacia él.-

-Pero lo que sientes por Harry es…-

-Más fuerte, siento hadas en mi estόmago cada vez que el pasa por mi lado, siento que mi mundo gira en torno a él… es algo mágico.- Reginald sonriό satisfecho.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? Lo que te recomiendo es que hables con Dean, le digas lo que sientes y aclares las cosas con él. Luego de eso, lucha por conseguir a tu verdadero amor.-

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?- Reginald comenzό a reir.

-Si te rechaza, cosa que dudo, es un tonto…-

-¿Porqué crees eso Reginald?- Reginald sonriό con complicidad. La verdad era que Eleonora, el espejo de los chicos, le había comentado sobre los sentimientos de Harry Potter por Ginny Weasley.

-Digamos que es el instinto de espejo jovencita…- Ginny lo mirό extrañada.- Anda Ginny, dime, entendiste lo que debes hacer?- la chica asintiό.

-Ignorar los comentarios y rumores que otras personas digan y hablar de mis sentimientos con Dean.-

-¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora vete, el deber me llama.- Ginny sonriό ampliamente.

-Gracias por todo Reginald.-

-No hay de que jovencita… cuando necesites que alguien te escuche y te aconseje, solo dí mi nombre frente a cualquier espejo y ahí estaré.- Ginny asintiό y Reginald sonriό ampliamente.

-No lo dudaré ni un segundo. Adiόs Reginald.- el reflejo de Reginald desapareciό.

Ginny saliό tranquilamente del baño y bajό hacia la Sala Común. Dean no estaba en ella así que la chica se dirigiό a la salida. Romilda, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, al verla tan felíz decidiό arruinarle el momento.

-¿Con quién te vas a revolcar ahora Weasley?- Ginny respirό para sofocar la furia que crecía en su interior.

-Con nadie que te importe Vaine. ¿Sabes algo? Lo que tu u otras personas piensen y digan de mi, me tienen sin cuidado. Yo estoy segura de quien soy y yo sé que no soy una cualquiera como tú me has estado tratado de hacer creer. Deja de envidiarme y no me molestes más. ¿Claro con eso?- Romilda se quedό de una sola pieza. Ginny sonriό y siguiό su camino.

Nada ni nadie le iban a decir lo que ella era, ni mucho menos, se iba a preocupar por lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

* * *

><p>Holaa!<p>

Disculpen la tardanza... tenia muchos trabajos de la escuela y se me hacia dificil poder escribir. Gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo pasado! Se les agradecede todo corazon :DD

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado!

-Debbie!


End file.
